1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring unit for automatic transmission and a holding plate used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical components such as control components (ROM, etc.) and various sensors and a wiring unit formed by unitizing electrical wiring for signal transmission among these electrical components or external signal transmission are assembled, for example, into an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle to control a speed changing operation. A wiring unit having such a configuration is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-106946.
Although an electrical wiring network is built by busbars in the above configuration, a wiring harness may be used instead of busbars. However, in the case of a wiring harness, wires tend to be lifted in intermediate parts due to necessity to ensure a certain extra length for wiring. Due to a possibility that the lifted parts interfere with surrounding members, a measure is generally taken to fix the wires to an installation surface using tie bands. However, in the case of fixing only by the tie bands, there has been a problem that the lift can be locally resolved only at tightening positions of the tie bands, but the lift cannot be resolved in intermediate parts.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a wiring unit for automatic transmission and a holding plate used therein which are capable of effectively resolving the lift of wires by a simple configuration.